This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Non-planar optical windows such as curved glass windows can make many electronic/imaging devices look beautiful and are widely used as a marketing tool, so that flat optical windows may be undesirable from that point of view. Unfortunately, curved surfaces of these optical windows with a highly desirable non-planar shape can cause undesirable aberrations such as blurring, geometric distortion and/or displacement of an input image focused on an image plane of an imaging/sensor device such as a camera. This can cause a significant deterioration of the image generated by the camera.